


Secrets and Lies

by sirenwillows21



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenwillows21/pseuds/sirenwillows21
Summary: Two years after the Promised Day all is peaceful in the Elric's lives, that is until a girl with gold hair and gold eyes barges into their lives. Not only does she look like Ed's twin, but she has some dark secrets that involve their father Hohenheim.





	1. Chapter 1

The Promised Day had come and gone for Amestris, now the country seemed to be in a state of calm. Roy knew things wouldn't always be calm, especially when he knew Ed was coming in to town. Al and Ed had been working a few cases for him here and there. A young girl had barged into his office earlier in the day, her hair tied up in a long flowing pony tail, its gold color startling the group. She had pointed at Roy and demanded he tell her where Edward Elric was. Her gold hair and gold eyes made her an oddity to them. She sat on his couch in a green jacket that matched Ed's in a way, it even had the same symbol as his. Riza had watched her at first but when the girl pulled a leather bound book from her pocket and started reading quietly, she went back to watching Roy.

"So, when will they be here Mustang?" Roy glanced up at the girl, she was now perched on the other side of his desk, her red leather pants taught over her legs, her white undervest tight on her chest showing ample cleavage.

"Its General Mustang…" He sighed looking back down at his papers.

"Whatever, anyway I need to know I have to speak to Ed."

"I don't know when they will get here… um…"

"Sylan."

"Sylan, they will get here when they get here." She huffs getting up from his desk walking around the room, she reminded Roy too much of Edward. After a few more failed attempts at him trying to learn more from Sylan, the doors flung open and in walked Ed and Al, both looked worn out. Upon noticing the golden-haired girl, they set their stuff down.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ever the sweet talker Edward, I guess Hohenheim never mentioned me?" At the mentioning of their father both Elric's eye her warily.

"What would that asshole have to say about you?" A bitter laugh escapes her lips as she walks up to Ed, she smirks and claps her hands together she hits the ground pulling a pike out that looked like the one Ed used. She twirls the blade then points the blade into Ed's throat.

"You didn't use a transmutation circle." He whispers in awe, she shrugs pulling the blade away grinning.

"No, I didn't." She offers no more explanation for them just turns her back to them and sits on the couch.

"My name is Sylan Hohenheim, I am the bastard daughter of Van Hohenheim."

"You lie!" Turning to look at her half-brothers the girl stands.

"He lived for hundreds of years, the thought of him loving anyone other than your mother so shocking? I mean, he didn't really love my mother. Just enough to give her a child and leave. Said something about other obligations, those other obligations were your mother and you Edward. I was born the same day as you, but I'm three minutes older than you. He didn't want a daughter you see, he needed a son, so he never came back for me, when he did come it was always for a reason." So, the girl was related to the brothers, it made sense. She could be Ed's twin, and she almost was. She took her jacket off; her left arm is automail just like Ed's. "We have more in common than you know Edward. Except mine wasn't my mother." Both brothers flinch at the memories, pulling her pant leg up on her right leg reveals automail as well. "Don't worry, no suit of armor for a sibling to follow me around while I look for a philosopher stone. Besides what would be the fun in that?"

"I don't believe anything you are saying; the Bastard wouldn't have done that to our mother."

"I am not the only bastard child. He wanted a child in every country. Just not all of us are alive to meet one another."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"My mother is Cretan. I knew he had children in Xing, one is alive the other one she didn't live past her first birthday. He has two daughters from Drachma, one is back at my hotel. She is Al's age. They are only a day apart, I have been following our fathers trek for a while now."

"He didn't have a child with an Ishvalan?"

"She was killed a while ago." She looks at Roy now, a dark look on her face. His stomach drops at the mention of Ishval. "I am sure she wouldn't hate you Mustang, she was on her deathbed the day you burned the city."

"Why did he need sons?"

"It doesn't matter now, the issue has been dealt with, or did the Promised Day not happen?"

"I killed one of your sisters?"

"You? Yes. The other one? No, two girls were born in Ishval, both were killed. But it's in the past, you have atoned for your crimes Mustang. I did come here for a reason Edward, I wanted to meet you. My mother always told me how I looked like my brother."

"She knew us?" Looking at Al she nods softly.

"Father would come and visit me, so he could test me. He had a photo of both of you and at that age we could have been twins. My mother wanted to bring me to your home, out of spite for you and him. But she never did it." Standing Sylan slips on her green jacket. "Well I met you, but I am needed back with Aberdee, I am sure she is worried for my safety. If you decide you want to learn more about what I have told you I can always come back, besides Mustang isn't bad company he is pleasing to the eye. I see why you find him attractive Edward."

Roy chokes on his coffee, Ed is blushing looking like he could kill her. Al is laughing off to the side. She turns and walks out the door.

"I like her." Everyone turns to look at Riza. "She put all of you in your place and didn't bat an eye."

"I still don't understand why father would need two sons and abandon his daughters."

"He did awful things." Ed whispered watching after his supposed sister. Turning to look back at Mustang, the two stared into each other's eyes a blush forming on the blonde's face.

"So, you find me attractive Fullmetal?"

Ed glares at him. "Shove it bastard." He slams his report on his desk grabbing his things he storms out calling for Al to follow him.

"Brother do you think what she was saying is true?" Ed looked at his brother as they walked to their apartment they shared.

"Only one way to find, lets research it." Al nods and they change course heading for the library.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Sylan sat on the roof of the hotel they were staying at overlooking Central. The events of the night before running through her head. She knew Ed would come around and want to know more about his sisters. A girl with waist length blonde hair falls onto her butt next to Sylan, looking over at the younger girl she smiles weakly.

"How did it go?"

"It went as expected, Ed didn't believe me. But I think Al did, Mother knew what she was doing when she sent us to speak to them. Knowing Hohenheim he wouldn't have ever mentioned the ten daughters he had with various women in other countries." Aberdee nodded looking over the city then turns to look at her sister.

"Should we call a meeting of the Sisters so Ed can meet the ones who are alive?" Sylan had thought about that briefly, but would having five daughters of Hohenheim in Amestris at once be a good idea? It could cause an issue having seven golden haired people walking through the streets.

"Maybe its best we wait and see what happens in the next few weeks sister, because if Ed and Al come to us then we can ask them if they would like to meet the other three. Besides I give it until tonight when they will call us back to Central Command."

"You seem so sure of it Sylan."

"I believe Al will talk Ed into it."

"But your mother needs you back in Creta in a few days."

"Well then I guess we go to them." Standing Sylan slips her jacket on her shoulders, she helps Aberdee to her feet heading for the door.

Unbeknownst to them Al was doing just that…

"But brother, if what they are saying is true then we need to find out why father had other children. We researched for hours last night and found nothing on it. So, we need them to explain the whole story." Ed glowered at his younger brother looking up at Roy and Riza for help.

"I think it would be best if we have them come in and tell us more. She did say the problem was over so maybe it had something to do with Father and the homunculus." Ed nodded slowly staring off into space, anger swirling in his golden eyes. Why would Hohenheim do that to his mother? The way Granny always talked about their love for one another, but that would explain why he left when he did, maybe it didn't involve father after all. It involved is other siblings.

"Okay, I say we track them down and demand they tell us what we want to know."

The doors opened slowly and in walked Sylan, followed closely behind her a girl with waist length golden hair. Both girls stood in the doorway looking into the room. Sylan wore her attire of red leather pants and green jacket over a black vest shirt, her golden hair down and framing her face like a halo of golden silk. The other girl in black leather pants and a blue jacket with a grey vest shirt.

"Well I'm glad you were planning to call, or this visit would have been awkward. We are heading out in the morning, I am needed back home with my mother."

"Sister!" Turning to look at the younger girl Sylan sighs heavily falling onto the couch next to Ed.

"Fine, I can tell you why father needed two sons." Sitting next to Al, Aberdee glares at her sister before smiling at the others present.

"My name is Aberdee Patrova, I am the tenth youngest sister of the girl's father had."

"The bastard had ten daughters?"

"Father was a busy man it seems, two daughters for each country. Misha would have been a few years older than us, followed by Mikala, they are the Ishval daughters. Both are dead. Snyder and Sylvia are the oldest two, Snyder is almost fifty years old, and Sylvia I believe would have been sixty this coming year had she not died when she was forty, they are the Aerugo daughters. Eloise would be close to Snyder's age she is also dead, and she was from Creta too. Harper is I believe twenty-nine? We don't speak much, just at the meetings of the Sisters. Her and Aberdee are from Drachma, she is the only one of us who doesn't know Hohenheim at all. She only knows her mother and her step farther. Lili-Ray would have been close to forty-five, but she died at the age of one a long time ago. Her younger sister and the only siblings beside you two from the same mother are Emori, she is just five years older than us. She wants to meet both of you, but Mother put a stop to her coming." Ed and Al sat looking at one another as Sylan named off all their half-sisters they have.

"Why did he have so many girls?"

"He was trying for sons. When he got Ed, he stayed put with their mother for a while but then I guess he needed to have another child? That's how Aberdee and Al came to be. As for why he needed sons? Sylvia's mother was a seer, she uses her alchemy to see prophecies, and she saw the Promised Day told Hohenheim about it, so he gave her a daughter, but when the prophecy came again it was shown that he needed two sons to defeat Father. So, he left her, they were married but he broke it off and left. Sylvia grew up hating the father she never grew up with. That is why none of us hold it against Harper, she was a child that I don't think was meant to ever be born. Because there was a woman pregnant with a child in Drachma by Hohenheim at the same time, but she lost the child a few weeks after conceiving the child."

"You know a lot about our father." Ed says suspiciously, Sylan looks him in the eyes.

"Hohenheim told me all of this, when he came to me two years ago, he gave me a leather-bound book. Told me he was sorry, he saw my automail went batshit crazy and demanded I never do what I did again. I asked him if I reminded him too much like Edward, he asked how I knew of your existence. Besides mother never kept your existence in the dark to me. But she never told me your name"

"How did you know?"

"The gate told me. We did the ultimate taboo the same day Edward, we have been destined to meet for years now. Hohenheim went crazy when he learned how I knew you. Called me a lair until I did some alchemy for him. My teacher in Creta at the time made him leave when I got too upset. The next week I got a package in the mail, he had your mechanic make me new automail, said that if I wanted to be your twin, I needed the right stuff. The bastard thought he was funny, but Winry's stuff is pretty great."

"Why does he call you my twin?"

"That's what the gate called you too, said that twins needed to be equal."

"But you guys have different mothers you can't be twins."

"Mother says it's because her and Edward are only three minutes apart. That fate stepped in and made sure that father would know how bad he messed up with her and the other woman."

"Except you got your brother back, I only have my alchemy." The weight of her words hits home.

"You tried to bring your sister back?"

"Yes, she was my little sister. She and my step father were killed in a robbery. It was like losing a part of me, she was my best friend."

"Sister." Taking Sylan's hand over the Elric brothers laps she squeezes softly.

"I am sorry for your loss." Turning to look at Mustang, Sylan smirks softly at the General.

"It was a long time ago. I have learned that she is in a better place and not in pain. Besides now I have new sisters and two brothers."

"So, our father had all of these children to fulfill some stupid prophecy?"

"Mother told me that if he didn't have his sons the world would have ended." Ed locks eyes with Sylan, a knowing look passes on his face. Standing Sylan hands Edward the brown journal. "I have read every word in that book, now you can read it." Ed watches her walk to the door holding the journal to his chest.

"I want to meet the others." Turning to look at Al over her shoulder Sylan smiles softly nodding her head.

"I am needed in Creta for a week, but I will call a meeting of the Sisters and we will come back. Aberdee, why don't you stay with them. I would feel better knowing you would be here and not with me in Creta." Eyes widening the younger girl nods her head sitting back down. "Mustang, you hit on her and I will maim you." Looking up at the older man she smirks then sweeps out of the room. Roy sits in shellshock silence looking at the spot she had stood in moments ago.

"That goes double Bastard, I won't hesitate to kick you with my metal leg." Riza coughs into her hand to hide her laugh while Aberdee looks at her brother.

"Edward, Mustang isn't exactly my type, no offense sir but I prefer my men more um what's the word? Manlier?" Ed busts out laughing while Mustang hangs his head. "I am sorry, I am from Drachma after all."

"I mean there is always Sylan." Mustang says challengingly to Edward, who glares at the older man eyes hard. Aberdee laughs softly at this.

"Unless my sister has grown an interest in men overnight, then I would say Lt. Hawkeye would have a better chance with my sister."

"She is interested in women?" Mustang seems a little shocked by this.

"Sir did you not meet the same woman I did? She is very much not into men, she gives off this vibe." All eyes turn to Riza who is looking at the wall, her never ending mask in place.

"Well that is a shame, she is such a vision."

"What was that old man?" Ed growls standing up, Roy holds his hands up in surrender.

"I only jest Fullmetal, my sight is only set on you." He purrs, causing the younger man to blush.

"I see why sister wanted to meet you so much Sir, she made it a top in her list." The young Drachman laughed. "She said that Roy Mustang is a charmer and I have always wanted to meet the man who stole our brother's heart. Of course, I assumed she was just joking but watching you two now, it is quite clear that you are both besotted with one another." Al snickers behind his hand as both Roy and Ed turn red.

"I believe Miss Sylan is incorrect with that presumption. I only jest with Ed, he is my subordinate and a very good friend."

"Whatever you say General." Standing the girl looks at both her brothers. "But I am hungry, and I would like for you two to accompany to eat. I would like to get to know my brothers more before the others arrive next week." Standing to follow their sister Ed and Al bid farewells to Roy and Riza before following after Aberdee.

Outside in the streets they walked past buildings.

"What is something good to eat?" Turning to look over her shoulder at her brothers Ed shrugs.

"We could always go eat at Gracia's she wouldn't mind the company, plus she has been wanting us to come see her."

"Who is this Gracia?"

"She is someone we care a lot about, and she's an amazing cook."

"Aberdee, can you tell us about more about your teacher? You called her Mother." Aberdee tenses slightly.

"We call her mother because she has taken all of the orphans in and she trains us in Alchemy. The only on of us who has a mother who is still alive is Sylan. Mother she is almost as old as Hohenheim. She doesn't say what city she is from but she and Hohenheim were close. Just as Sylan's mother and he were close, if not closer. But mother she seems to worship him in a way. She had two daughters many years ago who got an illness and died, or that's what she has always told us. She is gifted in Alchemy, that is why father had her teach us it. She only became our teacher recently though. She trained Sylan from a young age though. Then one day she showed up in Drachma and took me from the slums, she also had Harper with her. From there we travelled and collected Emori, when we got to her home in Creta Snyder was already there. Mother told us all to get to know one another that we were all siblings, Harper and I had been growing up in the slums and our whole families were either dead or off fighting against Amestris. I believe I was almost thirteen when she came for me, which made Emori eighteen, and Harper twenty-one." They had made it to Gracia's as she had been talking.

"So, is Mother good?"

"Depends on who you ask. Sylan respects her for training her and saving all of us. But I know Sylan really despises her for worshipping Hohenheim." Knocking on Gracia's door the brothers remain silent. With all this new information Ed was trying to understand what his father had been up to. "I think you will just need to read the book Ed." Upon the door opening that was the end of the conversation.

In Creta

After arriving at Creta Sylan had spent hours packing and trying to read the book that Hohenheim had left with her, it was a giant tome in a Xerxes. Martha her birth mother walks into the room sitting on her bed watching her pack.

"How did go meeting your brothers the other day?" Looking at her mother Sylan nods gathering more clothes and sending letters out to her sisters across the country"

"It went as well as it could mother. They knew nothing of Hohenheim's plan. They didn't know he had ten daughters."

"Well that man did lie to all of us."

"But mother this is different. He gave me that book the week before the prophecy was meant to happen. He told me things, he didn't want me to meet Ed. Then Teacher shows up and tells me I have to go and meet him and Al." Martha flinches at the mention of her teacher.

"Do you think the prophecy isn't over yet?"

"I think there is more to it than just needing two sons, why did he have two children in each country? Yes, not all of us are alive but he had all twelve of us in the span of sixty years, he knew that Father was out their biding his time for when he could attack. So why did he go and have twelve children? What if there are more than just us? What if there is something far more sinister than Father out there."

"I am sure golden-haired children would be something we would hear about Sylan."

"Not recent years, I'm talking years and years ago, he was alive for hundreds of years what if he tried to stop Father in years past? Him and Teacher are both hundreds of years old." Walking to her desk looking down at the leather book she sits on her desk chair flipping it open. "He gave me this book, told me that it would help me in my quest. But it's in Xerxes so who knows what it says." Falling into her chair she looks over the tome with heavy eyes. "Teacher has been trying to teach me Xerxes, but I have been so busy trying to find Ed and Al, forming a plan to meet them. Not to mention watching my back for any attacks that could happen."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't even remember." Her mother sighs softly standing she runs a hand threw her golden hair.

"My child you need sleep, you have to go back to central and your sisters will arrive in a few days." Knowing she's right Sylan stands slowly walking the small steps to her bed she falls on its face first.

"I hate when you are right. I just have so much to do, still so much to figure out before I return to Aberdee. Before we have the meeting of Sisters. I have to figure this out mother, I feel like something bad is going to happen soon and I don't know how to stop it." Her words are muffled as she slowly falls asleep. Her mother stands making her way to the book looking over the contents. She knew Hohenheim well, they had been friends for many years before he gave her Sylan. He never told her why she couldn't grow up in their home with him and Trisha. Never explained why her and Edward had to be separated at birth. But she wouldn't complain she loves her daughter too much. He wanted her trained in Alchemy. That's why he had that woman come to teach her, Marta knew he had a motive for wanting her to be skilled, but when her late husband and daughter were killed, and she tried to bring Mari back and lost her arm and leg for it. She began to hate Hohenheim. Closing the book, she leaves the room shutting the door softly behind her. She walks into the room that Hohenheim used when he would come to see his daughter, pictures littered the desk. Some old, he had more children. Some in the past and others that stilled lived, there had to be more to the story of this prophecy. She was just afraid Sylan wouldn't be ready for the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Central

After dinner with Gracia, they called Winry to ask if she could make a trip to central to fix up Ed's automail and to meet their sisters, they had just picked Winry up at the station that day, Ed and Al were showing Aberdee around Central before Sylan was set to return. The young girl was beside herself to be friends with Al, she absolutely adored him. And now that Winry came to visit they had hit it off like they were best friends. Roy and Riza had chosen to tag along.

"You have to tell me more about Sylan, does she really look like she could be Ed's twin?" Aberdee laughs her bell like laugh twirling around her hair flying out and her skirt she is wearing swirls up slightly.

"Oh my gosh yes, there are days that she looks like a guy. She does it on purpose though, one of her adventures she dressed like Ed, even wore his red jacket and went to a town to investigate something. She ran into Mustang who called her the Fullmetal Alchemist and she was confused. She had never heard of his titles." The group laughs at the story looking at Ed, who is glaring at them.

"Why would she dress up as me?"

"She did it to learn more about you, she only knew things from the book she was given and with what her mother knew."

"She sounds pretty incredible to me!" all heads turn to the new voice. A woman steps out of the shadows she's in short leather shorts with knee high black boots along with a black vest shirt with a yellow jacket on her shoulders. The outfit hugged her in all the right places. Roy who had been quiet, whistled softly, her shoulder length gold hair swayed in the wind.

"Harper!" Aberdee tackle hugs the woman a smile on her face.

"Hello little sister, I got Sy's message and came when I could get away from the guard." Turning to look toward the brothers she smiles faintly at them. "Hello brothers." Her dark golden eyes were the only difference she had from the brothers. But she was still breath takingly beautiful like Ed, Al, Sylan and Aberdee.

"It's nice to meet you." Al ever the gentleman holds his hand out to the woman who shakes it.

"Likewise, I am sorry it is in a bad condition. I always told Sylan that after we all met, we should have gone and helped with the Promised Day. But she wouldn't let us, said something about the old bastard told her to stay away from Central. Which knowing how stubborn our sister is she almost went out of spite, but Mother wouldn't let us go. Told us that we needed to stay in Creta with Sylan."

"Not like she would have been help, we had it under control."

"Oh, we know you did Edward." Another woman dropped from the roof of a building, she wore a tight leather cat suit her orange jacket loose around her shoulders. Her long golden hair was tied up in a high pony tail. She smiled at the two other females then looked them over. "Ling told me everything when we got married."

"You are the Empress?" A laugh escapes her, and she shakes her head causing her pony tail to sway slightly.

"Something like that, more of a child bearer for the emperor, but I still do like Ling. The name is Emori, good to meet all of you." She hugs Aberdee and Harper. "Mother told me that Snyder would be late of course. Her husband is ill."

"Well we are just waiting for her and Sylan." With that said they notice Sylan, who walked up to the group, her hair down again, she wore a grey halter top and her usual red leather pants, her green jacket was slung over her shoulder showing off her metal arm.

"Well I am here now. We have a mission from Mother, she wants us to gather together and have a party so she can come meet Ed and Al." Harper tenses up looking her over.

"Are they ready to meet her?" Sylan shrugs dropping her suitcase on the ground turning to look at Winry, she takes her hand and kisses her knuckles.

"Hello Miss Rockbell, I am Sylan, it is a pleasure to meet you." Winry blushes red eyes going wide.

"H… hello Sylan, you really do look like Ed. I mean of course the girly version of Ed." Sylan laughs throwing her head back she looks over at Ed.

"I mean it wouldn't be hard to look like Ed honestly." She claps her hands together turning her green jacket red and slides it on, tying her hair up into a pony tail she claps again turning the red pants black and her shirt changed to look just like Ed's. She walks over and stands next to him. Everyone lets out a gasp, it looked like a mirror was showing Ed's reflection. The two looked so much alike that it was scary, Roy looked between the two of them a grin on his lips.

"What are you laughing at Bastard?" They both yelled, their voices blending together, they even sounded the same. Roy just held up his hands in surrender.

"Wow, that was weird, and I thought one of Ed was hard enough now we have a girl version him." Sylan snickers looking at her brother. With a few simple claps her clothes go back to normal and she lets her hair down from the band, it spills over her shoulders like a golden river. Roy is transfixed with her, oh how he wished she was into men she was a vision and he wanted her. Or did he want Ed? It was confusing for him now.

"Quit staring at my sister you perverted bastard!" Ed yells stepping in front of Sylan.

"Oh? Jealous are you Fullmetal?" Ed turns red and shoves Roy turning back to his sister.

"I told you Ed that you two belong together, well I have a party to plan and I am starving. Come on sisters Mother wants to host a meeting before this shit show starts." Grabbing her suitcase, she bids farewell to others and disappears in the shadows, followed by Harper and Emori. Aberdee bites her lip looking at her brothers.

"I don't want you to meet Mother yet."

"Why?" looking down Aberdee runs a hand over skirt then looks up at them her gold eyes filled with worry.

"She isn't the nicest to anyone who isn't close to her, but she worshipped Hohenheim I don't want her to hurt you guys." With that said she vanishes in the shadows after the other girls.

"There is something Sylan isn't telling us." Riza looks after them her face in a mask but worry reflected in her eyes. "I think that is Mother is something not to mess with and Sylan wants to play with this kind of fire."

"She is very attractive." Al looks at Winry. "What? She is a charmer that's for sure."

"I don't like what is happening I feel like something is going to happen." Roy looked at Ed, he had troubled look on his face.

"Maybe they are all evil, or they lying to us or to her." Shaking his head Ed looks at Al.

"No, she looks too much like me for it to be a scheme."

"Unless she is like Envy." At the mention of the name everyone tenses.

"If that is the case then we best be on our toes. They could trick us and destroy what peace we have so far." Everyone nods at Roy's words and they disperse back their homes for the night.

Meeting

Sylan entered the mansion Mother had bought in Central and dropped her suitcase by the door making her way deeper into the house she walks into the study. The others follow her murmuring about their brothers. Snyder is seated at the couch a drink in hand looking out the window. A woman with floor length white blonde hair is standing by the window, her hand on the window pane watching the sun set. She turns her head looking at her students, a ghostly smile on her lips.

"Hello my children." She walks to Sylan and kisses her on the head. "You have been missed at the meetings my daughter." She glides to the other girls and greets them in the same manner. Looking at her Mother she shudders and walks over to Snyder who hands her a glass of scotch. She sips the amber liquid, looking at the giant portrait of a man and Mother on the wall above the fireplace. Two small daughters in each one of their arms. Looking away from the photo she turns her attention to her Mother.

"What is the meeting about now? Ed and Al will be at the party so you can meet them." Mother sits on her chair in front of everyone a gleam in her eye.

"Hohenheim left me this gift before he left." She rubs a hand over a small box on her desk. "I plan to help make this prophecy end once and for all." Sylan looks at Snyder who shakes her head, as if telling the girl to drop it. It was true, Hohenheim had left some type of box for Mother and told her to use it when the time came. "My daughters death took a toll on me but doing this will bring me peace my children." The woman was a nut, she worshipped the man who bedded multiple women across the country, who abandoned children that weren't his male heirs.

"Mother you have never told us what this prophecy is." Looking her children over Mother stands again humming softly.

"Only the one from gold and fire can end the war for the forbidden stone."

"So, the war that Ed and Mustang just won? Ed would be gold, and Mustang would be fire."

"I wasn't finished. Only one from Gold and Fire can end the war for the Forbidden Stone, only the one from Gold and Fire can produce the perfect heir." Smiling wistfully Mother looks to Sylan. "Mustang is the Flame Alchemist, and you are Gold my dear child. Only you and him can fulfill that prophecy, unless there is a female flame alchemist that you aren't aware of yet my sweet child."

"No Mother I know no female or male to have the powers that Mustang has. But Mother, I do not want to bear a child." Turning an angry look to Sylan she walks up to the young woman.

"You haven't read the tome Hohenheim left?" shaking her head Sylan looks up at her Mother.

"I can not read the book, and my mother she wishes for me to leave the book with her in Creta so it can be safe."

"I see… oh my child, have you not ever wondered why they call you two twins? Why Marta wished to keep you from him?" Leaning down Mother runs a cold finger down Sylan's cheek. "Because you are truly Edward Elric's twin sister. That woman who gave him Edward, she also gave him you. Your name isn't really Sylan. Its Enry Sylan Elric, the twin sister to Edward Elric, and the should be heir to the Xerxes knowledge but he took you away before that woman would know she carried two infants inside of her. He knew the meaning of the true Prophecy." Sylan in silent disbelief, there was no way she was Trisha Elric's daughter, she only knew her mother. Hell, she couldn't even be Ed's twin sister, she couldn't handle that either.

"What is the true Prophecy?"

"The first set of twins born from Xerxes and a non-Xerxes would be the answer to the Prophecy. But no one knows what the true Prophecy is, they say it will reveal itself when the two open this box, hence why we are having this ball." Setting the box back on the desk Mother turns to look at her students. "Now we must rest and prepare for tomorrow, for tomorrow the true mission begins." She sweeps out of the room, Sylan stands up smashing her glass on the ground grabbing her green coat.

"Where are you going sister?"

"To think." Slamming the door behind her Sylan escapes into the night.


End file.
